Metroid: Final Destination
by creativejoe99087
Summary: This fanfiction is my first and I'm so glad that I can share stories with the world. i hope every one likes it and if it get mostly positive review i will continue and make this a full blown series. please rate fairly and honestly, if you notice any grammar errors or story errors please don't be afraid to point them out. Thank you and please enjoy Metroid: Final Destiantion.
1. Chapter 1

**Metroid: Final Destination**

Chapter 1: The Fall

My man is Samus Aran. I was born on the loving plant K-2L. Our planet was a colony for the planet Earth we were a peaceful planet, there was never any wars or fights and when there were, it was over quickly. But that all changed when the vicious space pirates attacked us for our resources. War quickly broke out on our planet, and we were losing. My father, Rodney Aran, was the leader of the colony. He was ready to sacrifice his life for the colony, and he did. It him and him alone who sneaked into the space pirates shipped and destroyed it by blowing up killing every one near the area. The only survivors were me, my mother, Virginia Aran and the space pirates Captain, Ridley. But my mother's life was soon over. I was spotted by Ridley and soon became his target. He was charging towards me, but just as he was able to reach me my mom, out of no were jumps in and dies saving me from Ridley's wrath. I was able to run and hide but I eventually passed out from being tired. When I had woken up I was laying down on this metal bed with a bright light shining above my head. I heard footsteps but I could not see anything. It was then when I saw something that caught my attention. This bird like creature started walking towards me. He identified himself as a Chozo. The minute he said that it all came back to me. I remember… his name was old bird. He and his race would visit K-2L every so often. He told me that he had adopted me, since my parents have died. He said he wanted to train me, train me to become a warrior for the Galactic Federation. It was intense training. I was pushed to limits beyond human capacity. But it was eventually worth it. The Chozo even game me some of their DNA, to help with my training. But what was most important was the power suit the Chozo gave me. But for the suit to work, I must keep intense concentration with it at all times. When I was 20 Years old I had finally received my first mission as a member of the federation police, to go to the space pirate's home plant, Zebes, and destroy their base, and to kill their leader, Mother Brain. I was successful in that mission. But shortly after the completion of that mission I left the federation Police to become a free-lance bounty hunter. But 4 years after that event I was hired by the Galactic federation to go to the Metroid's home planet SR-388 to completely kill all of the Metroids after a ship full of their soldiers when missing ,and so the space pirates wouldn't use them for their source if energy and power, and this is my story.

My mission is almost complete. But as I go on I hear this rumbling noise, I turn around and nothing, so I continue on. The rumbling noise returns and now I'm more concerned. So I proceed more careful. But just as I continue the rumbling return and it's more violent. The ground is going crazy and the floor starts to crack open behind me. I run and run and run but eventually the crack catches up to me. I fall into a deep, deep abyss. It feels like I'm falling down for ever. I feel a hard thump on my back and I pass out. When I finally regain consciousness I looked around my surrounding. It was pitch black. There is this light, however, in the far distance. I try to use my speed booster ability to try to get to the light as quickly as possible. But it won't work, no matter how hard I try. I do a full suit scan to see if there was a malfunction. But results came back and claimed that I didn't have that ability anymore, as a matter of fact I lost all of my ability's, my missiles, my high jump suit, it's all gone. I don't even have my Varia suit . But how could this happen? Did someone take my ability's while I was unconscious? Now that I think about it, I did see a dark figure follow me as I was falling down the crack, could it have been…..no….It couldn't have been. I shake that feeling, and move on. I can see the light getting closer and closer until I finally reached it. I took a deep breath and moved past the light. I stop in shock and look around and the first thing I see is this massive crashed space ship. My first thought was

"how did this massive space ship get all the way down here"?

My curiosity, however, got the best of me and I moved on closer and closer to it. But before I proceed, I realize that I was on a large cliff. I slowly peer over to find a forest like environment below me. It was as if there was a whole other world down her. But if I'm going to reach that space ship I must go through the forest first. But the forest held a dark truth, because within that forest there were dead Galactic federation members every were. It was horrifying. Body parts were scattered animals had eaten trough them. It was one of the most disgusting things I have ever seen. Walking through that forest was like walking through a battle field but I can't let that stop me. I have finally reached the front door of the ship. What lies inside could be almost anything. I turn my head to find a very bloody and rusted button. I assume that's what opens the door. But I hear a rustling behind me I turn around to find a bush was violently shacking. I slowly walk forward to investigate. But all I found was a rat like creature chewing at the decapitated head of one of the soldiers. It hisses at me and fleas. It was then that reality hit me. Whatever cause this crash it's dangerous and must be dealt with. So I walk up to the door and press the open button the door slowly creeks open and I'm ready to deal with the worst.


	2. Chapter 2: The ship

**CHAPTER 2: THE SHIP**

The door slowly creeks open as the inside is revealed to me. I saw a hallway, dark, narrow and empty. There were about a dozen or more doors on each side of the hallway. All of them were open, books, papers, and general utensils scattered all over the floor as if everyone had evacuated very quickly. I look towards the roof and all the celling lights had fallen down. Some were hanging by a single thread, shining and slowly swinging. I take a deep gulp and slowly enter the ship. As I got more deep into the hallways I was able to see that some of the doors had blood and guts splatter all over it and of course there was a body those specific rooms. The hallway seemed endless, but the ship was huge, so I expected that. I eventually got to a cross way which lead to more hallways. But one caught my attention. It had only a few doors on each side but one had this very large window it was foggy but I actually heard sound coming from inside like, scraping sounds, I walk towards the glass to investigate but just as I got inside this man jumps from the fog and screams

"HELP ME, IT'S INISIDE"!

He falls down quickly and I bang on the glass.

"NOOO"! I shout in fear.

I run as fast as I can to the nearest door and blast through it. The room is to Smokey, I can't see. But I see an object nearby, it looks rusty but still functional, I move quickly towards it to insect it and it's a pair of x-ray googles. I try to see if they connect to my suit, my suit scan says it does but not for long because it is on older model. So I use as soon as possible to see what's in the smoke. Of course the first thing I see is the man's empty body I would try to investigate the cause of death but the x ray vision would last for only a few more minutes so I had to hurry. I quickly examine the room and see an open air vent but I didn't have me morph ball so I couldn't go through it, so I quickly look around for the window but just as I think I found it my x-ray vision wears off and I'm as blind as a bat. So I just look forward and run hoping for the best I jumps and hear the glass shattering around me. I slam against the wall in front of the window and I feel a bit wobbly, but I must find out what that creature was. So I suck up the pain and I slowly get up. I start to fully regain my vision and I continue on. I quickly come across this entrance that seems as it had a door before but was violently pried open. As a matter of fact I see the door about 3 feet next from the entrance. Whatever did this must be dangerous. I enter and what I find is horrific, a laboratory full of Metroid-human hybrids, to horrific to describe. They were all in large glass cylinders, they all look different. As if they took each different stage of Metroid's and infused them with humans. But what really got my fear rate up was the fact that one of them was missing. I look at the shatterd glass and see that container is labeled Omega-human test subject #10. I knew that this hybrid was part Omega Metroid, the 6th level of Metroid life and the most dangerous besides the queen Metroid. I notice next to the tank a screen with a box with the simple label "6" on it. I open it and there was tape recorder on it. I take it and hit play wanting and hoping for the truth behind these monstrosities. The tape begins.

"Day one of the final experiment in making the perfect human-metroid warrior. All of the other test have failed so were are hoping that combining the humans with an Omega Metroid would work, our subject is named Jimmy who has gladly volunteered to help with this experiment" I could the voices of a man shouting for help and banging on the glass in the background. "We will begin the procedure tomorrow" The tape ends. The tape resumes with a different person speaking. "Day two, the procedure is complete and the subject is resting in his chamber, he will need about a week before he awakes and we can resumes experiments. There is not much to report expect that unlike the other experiments, this subject has not tried to kill any of our fellow scientist just be spontaneously exploding. I guess the DNA and chemical compounds in the Omega Metroid must work fine with humans" and the tape abruptly ends, and then resumes with another person, this time a female. "Day 9, the patient has awaken and is able to do basic motor function such as walk and talk, although he can only speak in short choppy utterances. Say something me friend…..Me….hungry. Poor thing must be starve- AHHH OH MY GOD HE JUST BIT ME, SOMEONE PLEASE HEL- CALL-MEDI-….." The tape stops and resumes but this time it was silent all I hear was a grumbling noise. I put the speaker into my ears only to find out that the machine wasn't making a noise, the noise was coming from behind me. I quickly turn around but see nothing. I hear a crawling noise coming from the other side of the room but there was nothing. I knew that whatever it was, it was in here with me. But I know that I must kill whatever "it" is. I look around but don't find anything but I see a shadow slowly starting to rise and I turn around and I see this huge, grotesque horror show of a creature, it was completely naked and had a large Metroid like mouth on its chest with tentacle like things coming out of its back. What have these scientist created. What kind of person would do such a thing? The creature just stood there and watched me. It then roared this horrific screech nothing like I have ever heard before. It then charged at me and threw me against one of the glass containers. I didn't have my proper weapons to attack so I let it charge at me and right before it hit me I dodged and let the thing run into a wall giving me time to escape. I ran down the hallway and look for an exit or window to hopefully escape. I heard the charging, panting and tearing of metal as the creature chased me. I turned to another hallway and found a window at the end of it and realized I had no choice but to run and jump. The window got closer and closer. I closed my eyes and hoped for the best and I jumped. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the glass next to me and the thick forest bellow me. I slammed into a tree and tumbled my way through vines and leaf before eventually hitting a rock and passed out. The last thing I remember seeing was the creature peering its head outside the ship and slowly backing into the ship before I slowly slip away from conciseness.


End file.
